1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a screw retaining mechanism and more particularly to a junction box with a screw retaining mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A junction box with a screw retaining mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,298 B2 issued to LAUERMANN et al. on Apr. 15, 2010. Said junction box includes a box and a screw retaining mechanism, the screw retaining mechanism is formed on a side wall of the box. Said screw retaining mechanism includes a hollow stud and a nut, the nut is configured to engage the hollow stud. However, said nut and stud will be aging as time goes on and causing the nut loose from the stud.
Hence, a screw retaining mechanism to prevent the flange fall off from the stud is desired.